Together Forever?
by Kate Ryou
Summary: Seto and Joey never really like each other and often insulted each other when ever they came into contact, but after a strange event that all changes when something neither of them wanted happens.
1. Jolt to the system

Hello everyone. Yes I still exsist and I've finally gotten over my writer's block. This is being co-written by my role play buddy Dark Mage of Sea 13. She's helping me with this whole thing. Thanks girl!

Summary: Seto and Joey never really like each other and often insulted each other when ever they came into contact, but after a strange event that all changes when something neither of them wanted happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but this plot. Goodbye.

-

It was a bright and beautiful day in Domino. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the whole world was at peace. Everyone was enjoying it, well everyone but the students at Domino High.

Joey Wheeler sat at his desk and stared out the wondow. He wanted to be out there playing football, or some other outdoor activity, but he was stuck in class being bored to sleep. The teacher was going on about some kind of something that Joey didn't understand. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Seto Kaiba. He glared at the rich CEO. He could get away with anything, like right now. Kaiba was sitting there typing away at his laptop.

"You think ya so cool. Bein able ta get away wit anythin only 'cause they are afraid of you." Joey continued to grumble incoherently as he stared at the front of the class.

Seto Kaiba wasn't enjoying the day that was presented to him. He had been told about a deadline for one of his projects that morning and he needed to get that done before five o'clock. He decided alegbra was the best class to get his work done with. He knew all of the material anyways. He suddenly felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw Joey just looking away and at the front of class. He dismissed it and went back to work. The day wasn't going fast enough for him.

Soon the bell for lunch rang and the students were out into the hallways laughing and chatting and getting their needed food. Seto was walking to the library to try and finish his work.

Joey's stomach was growling loudly and he sighed. He looked at his friends. "Can ya guys try and save me some food?"

"What's wrong Joey?" Yugi asked him very kindly.

"I need to go an' find a book for my English class. I need ta do a stupid book report." He replied to his shorter friend.

"Okay Joey. We will try." Tea gave him a warm smile and started walking towards the lunchroom.

"I'll see you next hour buddy." Tristan said following Tea.

"Hope you find a good book Joey. See you later." Yugi said following his other friends. "Hey wait for me."

Joey stood there a moment and watched them wishing he could go too, but he couldn't. He mentally swore to himself and turned and headed for the library. When he entered he headed straight over to the sci-fi section and began browzing. "I need ta find a good one." He spoke to himself.

A few moments later he found one and opened it and began reading the first few pages as he walked to a table. He sat down not really caring who else was at the table with him.

Seto heard someone sit across from him. He looked up from his computer screen into the top of Joey's head. Joey was leaned over the table reading. He looked back at his screen before saying anything. "I didn't know dogs could read."

Joey heard the comment and recognized the voice and growled lowly. "Shove it Kaiba! I'm tryin ta do some school work." Joey shot back without looking up from his book. He didn't want to give Kaiba the satifaction of a look.

"Hell I didn't know you could do that either." Seto chuckled to himself without taking his eyes off the screen. His fingers still typed rhythmically on the keyboard.

"Why must ya keep botherin me? I didn't do anythin to ya yet." Joey set his book down and glared at Kaiba. "Now just leave me alone!"

Seto looked up and at Joey. He smirked at getting Joey to this point so easily all the time. "I hope your bite isn't as bad as your bark." He quickly saved his work and closed his laptop.

Joey leaned over the table over Seto's laptop. "How many times do ya want me ta tell ya to quit it?" He also knocked over Seto's bottle of water.

"Watch it mutt!" Seto shouted trying to keep the water from hitting his laptop. His efforts failed and they both received a jolt. Something happened that neither of them expected.

Joey groaned waking with a serious headache. "Damn what happened?" He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw all his friends nearby.

"Joey you're finally awake!" Tea said coming to his bed side quickly.

"Hey Tea. What happened?" He asked sitting up. His other friends came to his side aswell.

Yugi looked at him. "Well you got quite a shock from your laptop."

Joey stared at him oddly. _My laptop? I dun own a laptop. The last one I remember seein was..._ His thoughts were cut short when he heard something odd. He looked around trying to find the source.

_What's going on? Where am I? And..._ The voice Joey suddenly heard stopped a moment. _How come I can't move? _

"Joey what's wrong?" Yugi asked with concern in his voice.

Joey realized the voice was in his head when the nurse came up to them. "Ahh Mr. Kaiba I'm glad to see you're up now." She smiled at Joey brightly.

_Did she just call me Kaiba? What's goin on here?_

_-_

How was the first chapter? Please review and tell me. All reviews will be appreciated.

Until later bye bye.


	2. Voices in my head

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It makes me feel better. My friend Dark Mage of Sea and I are still putting this story together. So without any other thigns to say here's the next chapter of "Together Forever?" ENJOY!

_

* * *

That's what I'd like to know mutt._ This time Joey recognized the voice. He got up quickly and ran into the clinic bathroom. He stared at the mirror wide eyed. He looked like him, but had all of Seto's features. "What the hell?" 

His reflection blinked a few times and gained Seto's coldness. _What is going on? What has happened to us Mutt?_ The lips of his reflection moved to the words.

"Get out of my head Kaiba!" He shouted in a low whisper while grapping the sides of his head. He could feel Seto smirking and it creeped him out.

_I really wish I could. I do not want to be stuck in the same body with a mutt. _Seto said in his normal tone.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey bud are you alright?" Tristan said from the other side of the door.

_What should I say? Why did dis happen ta me? _He stared at the door wondering what to do.

_You? I think you might mean us. Why did this happen to us? _Seto corrected him.

_Leave my thoughts alone Kaiba! _He opened the door and looked at Tristan. "Yeah. I just want to go home now. I think I need to rest."

_No you don't. You feel fine_. _Damn I know how you feel now. _Joey could feel Seto's frustration and anger.

"Okay Joey I'll call your driver." Yugi said going to Seto's briefcase. He pulled out Seto's cellphone and dailed a number.

_Does this mean I live at your house now Kaiba? _Joey was both excited and very disgusted with himself.

Seto tried to ignore Joey and allow his thoughts to wonder about their situation and how to fix it before he went crasy.

Yugi handed Joey **his **stuff. "He said to meet him outside."

Joey's thoughts were now bound to Seto's, which caused him to think basically the samething. Yugi distrubed him and he looked at Yugi. "Um okay. I guess I'll talk to you guys later."

"Joey you want us to wait out there with you?" Tea said with concern for her friend.

Joey looked down at the silver case. "I'll be alright. I need to think anyways." He walked passed his friends in a Seto-like manner. He looked at the case, at his reflection in it. "How do you think this happened?" That's when he realized his voice was his voice, but with Kaiba's dialect.

_The electrical shock we got when you spilled water on my laptop. That's the only thing I can think of. _His reflection again moved his mouth to Seto's words.

"I didn't spill the water on it. It was your fault for leaving it that close to your stupid computer." Joey yelled at the briefcase.

_You're always trying to make me the root of the problem, aren't you? Well I didn't think a dumb mutt like you would come and bother me in the first place. Now **I **have to come up with a solution to our little problem. _Seto than began to think of any possible reason this happened and how to reverse it.

"You call this a little problem? Have you forgotten the fact that you are in my head? And what ever you think I tend to start thinking about aswell. It's really very strange and annoying." Joey said to his reflection as calmly as he could seem to get. He could tell he had Seto's sharpness to his voice. "You're thinking about recreating that scenerio. What if it doesn't work Kaiba?" Joey asked in blank curiousity. Seto didn't reply, but left a stunned silence. "Whether either of us like it or not we can now tell what the other is thinking."

_Yes that is what I was thinking. It's still worth a shot. _He took a short pause. _Wheeler, I seriously doubt it was witchcraft._

Joey stopped looking at the briefcase and held it at his side again when he reached the door. _Why ya so scrawny? I feel strange not being hungry right now. _He walked out to one of the benches in the front lawn of the school and plopped down onto it in his usual manner.

_Don't sit like that, it will make me look bad. I don't want you making me look like a fool just because we are stuck together. _He said in a threatening tone.

Joey didn't flinch or sit straight. He mimicked Seto's words. "You need to calm down and relax a bit Kaiba. You also need to be a whole lot nicer to me."

_Why should I do that? It's not in my nature to be nice to anyone besides Mokuba. _He retorted in his normal cold tone of voice. Seto's voice still sent a cold chill down Joey's spine, and now he was hearing him in the one place he never thought possible. _I'm the one stuck back here though. I'd really rather not be in anyone's mind but my own. _

_Here here! Yet here we are, two people dat totally hate each other forced ta share da same mind. It's really creepy. _He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his jacket to help him feel a bit more comfortable. Then his cellphone rang. "Hello Joey speaking."

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a few minutes late in picking you up. Traffic is murder right now." The chauffeur said in a deep spanish accent.

Seto got furious with the guy and some how switched places with Joey, so he was controlling the body. "I need you to be here on time! What do I pay you for? If you are not here within five minutes I'm cutting your pay." Seto shouted into the phone and then hung up on the guy.

Joey was confused as to what just happened. _What did ya do? How ya do it?_

Joey's confusion caused Seto to become confused. _Why do you get confused so easily? Anyways, I really don't know how I did it. I'm kind of glad I did though. _

_I dun know why I get so confused. It just happens. Hmm, I wonder what I can do in here though. _Joey began to poke at Seto's mind.

_Don't you even think..._ Suddenly Seto's whole expression went blank as Joey picked through his mind. He looked almost lifeless; his eyes were unfocused, his body was limp, his breathing was slow, and he blinked every minute or so.

"Joey? Joey!" Yugi shouted running over to his friend. He began shaking him trying to get him to snap out of it.

Joey heard Yugi and stopped prying into Seto's mind. Seto slowly came back. "Don't you ever do that again!" He started off slow, but ended in a firm shout. This caused Yugi to jump. That's when Seto noticed him. "What do you want?"

_Can't ya be a little nicer ta my pal? Or do I hafta find a part of you dat is? _Joey threatened poking at Seto's mind again.

_Fine, just don't go doing that again mutt. _He looked at Yugi sighing and leaning back.

* * *

How did you like that chapter? Good, bad, weird? Tell me in your reviews. I will not update until I get 6 or more reviews. So tell your friends and family about my story. WE would both be happy if you did. 


	3. One Year Later

Hello again. I wanted to update this last week on Seto-sama's birthday, but the damn hurricane came through and kill my power fora whole week. But now I have power! Yay! So here I am updating. And thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry if the next few chapter are a bit depressing, but I was in that mood when I wrote it. So without further adue the next chapter of "Together Forever?"

* * *

"Joey are you alright?" Yugi asked sitting next to him.

"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure Yugi. I feel really weird." He looked towards the road. He wanted to get home already and get out of this mess.

Yugi looked down at the ground. "Well you did get a pretty bad electrical shock and what today happens to be." Sorrow dripped from his words.

"Yugi? What happened?" This reality was starting to bug him. He didn't know anything that was going on.

Yugi looked at him shocked. "You don't remember? How could you forget Seto's death?" He almost sounded angry.

"The shock, wait who's death?" Seto thought he heard him wrong.

"You're brother's death. Seto's death. Murder, whatever you want to call it. It's been one year now since that day." Yugi said not really wanting to talk about it.

Seto was stunned, he didn't like talking about death. His own just freaked him out to no end. He sat there staring off blankly.

_Kaiba! Oh dun do dis. Calm down, ya not really dead or who would I be talkin to? _Joey needed to do something to get Seto to talk again. Actually he needed to gain control and figure out how Seto died.

_I just don't like death okay? People don't normally hear about their own death. _He looked at Yugi again. "Yugi could you tell me how it happened?"

"Um sure Joey." He paused to gather his thoughts and memories. "Well it was shortly after you, Mokuba, and Seto started up the Battle City tournament. Seto had confronted this guy, who was stealing cards and what not from younger duelists. Well before Seto had time to react the guy pulled a gun out on him and shot him. Once in the left arm and once in the stomach." He paused again trying to collect himself. "Well Seto died on the way to the hospital."

Seto stared at him with a blank face. "How could I forget something like that?"

"Maybe the shock did something to you." Yugi didn't know how right he was. "How's your head doing?"

"My head?" _Headache. _Joey informed him. "It's starting to feel a little better now. I still want to go home and rest though." He said just as his limo pulled up.

"Well there's your ride Joey. I hope you feel better." He smiled as Seto got up.

He just nodded and headed towards the limo. He got in and sat down. "Just take me home." He said to the driver as he opened up his briefcase.

_Seein if ya computer works? _Joey watched Seto try and turn it on repeatedly. _Sorry 'bout ya laptop Kaiba. You were just annoyin da hell outta me._

_You should just learn to ignore it! That always seems to work. _He set his laptop off to one side. He than began to rub his forehead. He stopped and looked at his hand, it was darker than his normal, but it was Joey's skin tone though. He ran his hands through his hair, it was thicker than his and now blonde.

As Seto was noticing all the Joey qualities about him now, Joey was noticing the Seto ones. _We are some freaky hybrid of each other now. Dis is just to weird. _

_You didn't think it would be? By what I can tell we have my basic structure, but with your height. Your muscle structure with my weight, and well everything else. _He could tell he was slightly boring Joey.

_You really put some thought into this. Kaiba how long do ya think we'll be dis way? _Joey sounded slightly nervous about the question.

_Hopefully not that long, but if we are stuck together forever than we better get use to each other than. _He hated the sound of that.

Soon the limo stopped. "We're here Mr. Kaiba." The chauffeur opened the door for him. Seto got his stuff together and left the limo heading for his house.

_Wow I neva realized how big ya house was. _Seto stared at his house a moment. He was actually debating whether to go in or not. _Dun stay out here. I wanna see what ya house looks like._

_Why does it interest you so much? _He headed up the steps and began looking for his keys. "Where are they?" He grumbled silently as he searched his briefcase. He found them and unlocked the door and walked in.

Joey wanted to walk around and look at everything. Yet he could feel a glare forming on their face. Yeah their face it was creepy thinking of it that way. _Can we look around? I wanna see ya house._

He glared trying to ignore the blond in the back of his head. He walked up the stairs after kicking off his shoes. He didn't want to put up with this today. He walked up to his bedroom removing his school jacket as he did. When he entered he tossed the jacket on his bed and set his briefcase there too. He looked around the room. It looked like it hadn't been entered in a long time. He sighed picking up his things. _Let's go and find your room. _

_Kaiba ya okay? None of dis is true. _He didn't know how to cheer him up. He could feel Seto trying to ignore him as they entered the room across the hall. _Kaiba ya need ta talk ta me. It ain't good ta keep all ya feelins bottled up. _

Seto tossed his things onto the bed again. He walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. "It's hard to face the fact that I'm actually suppose to be dead. Seeing my room like that made it all surreal." He didn't hide the depression he was feeling from his voice. He knew Joey knew how he felt already.

Joey gave him a friendly smile to try and lighten his mood. _Well atleast ya not really dead though. So cheer up a bit Kaiba. It's not the end of the world. _

Seto watched his reflection talk to him. "Easy for you to say Wheeler. Yet you do have a point. I am not dead per say." He cracked a small smile and looked at the closet. "I normally change when I get home. This is going to be strange."

Joey sighed knowing it would be. He mentally took a deep breath. _Just go ahead and do it. We really can't avoid everything, and we'd hafta change eventually. _Seto made his way to the closet slowly. He opened it and looked inside. Seto verbally sighed as Joey metally sighed upon seeing their choice of clothes. _Why us?_

The closet was lined with custom made t-shirts and jackets. Seto pulled one of the jackets out and looked at it. It was made of denim and ended just past their waist. KC was engraved over the pockets. He tossed it on the bed and pulled out a t-shirt, it was dark blue and nothing to special. "Well I really can't say I'm surprised." He tossed that one to the bed aswell.

_Well we seem ta be more me den you. This should be fun. _Joey said as Seto looked through the dresser for a pair of pants. _Are we really gonna do this? _

Seto glanced up at the mirror. "Do we have any other choice? I really do not want to wear my school clothes for the rest of my life." He heard an hardly audible groan in the back of his head. Neither one of them was liking this situation at all. Seto pulled out a black pair of pants that looked to be a bit loose, but he knew that's how Joey wore his clothes. He set those on top of the other clothes and stared at them a moment.

_Well what are ya waitin for? _He got a glare in the mirror. Then Seto began to remove his shirt. _Hey we really dun look dat bad. Wait what am I thinkin! _Seto just rolled his eyes as he began to remove his pants. This freaked Joey out. _Wait what are you doing? _

_Trying to get changed Wheeler. Now shut up! _He removed his pants quickly and put on the other ones. He followed with the shirt and the jacket. He looked at the mirror again. "Well it does suit **us**. Now I need to do some work. Can you behave for a little while?" He stared at his reflection with a serious look.

Joey waved his arms in defense. _As long as I dun get bored I'll behave. You're going to fix ya laptop and do dat stuff ya were doin in da library?_ He only got a nod as Seto went and picked up the briefcase. _Wha were ya workin on anyways? _

Seto left the room and headed to his office down the hall. _It was the plans for a new virtual reality simulator. I need it done today so they can start building the prototype. _He didn't like the idea that Joey was now going to know everything about his company.

_Like I'd undastand any of it. _Joey read Seto's thoughts and replied to them. He got a chuckle from Seto in agreement. _Ya dun think I could? Well let's see how much I know when dis is ova with. _

Seto entered his office and set his briefcase on the desk. "Yes, I have read all of the books in here. No, you can not download music onto my computer." He smirked getting a mental glare from Joey. He sat down and took his laptop out. He connected his laptop to his desk computer. "I hope the hard drive isn't fried."

Joey watched him for a little bit as he got things working again. He got bored and began searching Seto's mind without him knowing. This was the only chance he had to try and get Seto to befriend someone. He mentally smirked when he found something interesting. Of course Seto noticed this and he growled lowly. Joey wasn't going to tell him though.

Seto stares at his screen, but paid no attention to it. "Wheeler? What are you doing?" He knew Joey was up to something. He just needed to find out what that was. "Wheeler."

_What? I ain't doing anything Kaiba. Ya just bein paranoid. _Joey could tell Seto wasn't going to leave him alone until he told him. Seto began drumming his fingers on the desk. _I certainly ain't tellin you. _

Seto began to message his forehead. He sighed wishing this didn't happen. "Why must you be so irritating? I know you've been going through my mind, so just tell me what you've found." Seto also sounded irritated.

_Ya no fun Kaiba. But since ya know what I've been doin, den why dun you tell me what I've found. _Joey chuckled in the back of Seto's head. He knew he was getting to him. He could also feel Seto trying to read him. _Ain't dat easy now is it Kaiba? _

Seto sighed deeply trying to figure out what Joey found out about him. Then he was reminded of the girl from his science class. He wondered what reminded him of her, that's when he realized it was Joey reminding him.Seto planted a glare firmly on his face. _How dare you go searching through my mind. _

_So Kaiba has feelins for someone. Ain't dat sweet. Emotionless Kaiba wants a girlfriend. _Joey could feel their cheeks getting hot. He chuckled again at getting Seto to blush.

Seto placed his hands on his cheeks. He's never blushed a day in his life, but now it was just simply because he thought of her. He groaned deeply and was about to say something when someone knocked at the door. "Yes? Come in."

* * *

Okay I think that was longer than the others and hopefully they will all be pretty long. So what did you think of that one? I'm not sure why I had Seto die, but I think it adds to the story. What do you think? Please tell me if it was a good idea or not. Thanks and I'll update after the 6th review. Until then, bye bye.


	4. Graveyards and Rain

Hello again everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update this. Things got in the way.

Something I should have said from the beginning. This story takes place in an Alternate Reality for the two boys. Sorry for the confusion.

This chapter is gonna be kinda depressing. You'll see why as you read. Well Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll update more often.

* * *

Someone opened the door and walked in. It was Mokuba and he forcefully smiled at Seto. "Hey big brother. How was your day?" His voice was filled with sorrow and Seto knew why.

"It could have been better. I spilled water on my laptop and got a nasty shock from it. I'm okay now though." He got up and went to hug his little brother. "I'm still here for you Mokuba." He felt odd not telling his brother the truth.

_Not use ta keepin things from him? I know how ya feel. I could neva lie ta Serenity. _He now found something, besides duel monsters, that he had in common with Seto. Neither of them could lie or keep things from their siblings.

"Thanks Joey. I know you both would be." He hugged Seto tightly. "I miss Seto though. Do you?" He looked at Seto waiting for a reply.

Seto sighed and didn't let go of Mokuba. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He rubbed Mokuba's head affectionately.

Mokuba sighed still looking at Seto. "Joey I know how you hate graveyards, but can we go and pay our respects to Seto?"

Seto nodded without another thought. He then turned his attention to Joey. _You don't like graveyards? _

Joey chuckled nervously. _They kinda creep me out, but if Mokuba wants ta go den we'll go too. _Joey wasn't going to let Seto know one of his greatest fears.

Seto nodded slightly hoping Mokuba didn't notice. "Okay Mokie go and get ready. We'll head out then." He said pushing his brother from the room.

"Alright Joey. I'll meet you downstairs." Mokuba than ran off to his room.

_You don't like graveyards and I surely won't like seeing my own grave. This is going to be so much fun. _Seto sighed heading back to his computer to save his work. He didn't sit when he did this.

_Must ya always be sarcastic rich boy? It does get annoyin after awhile. _Seto headed from the room and downstairs. He didn't reply to Joey as he waited for Mokuba. He pulled on a pair of sneakers that sat next to the door where his boots normally were. _Dis is very strange. I know how uncomfortable ya must feel right now. Ya not da only one goin through dis though. I am too. _

_Yeah I know that. This reality is just really stressful because I don't exsist. _He heard a slight chuckle from Joey. _What's so funny Wheeler?_

_The fact dat ya say ya dun exsist. Ya do, even in dis reality. Ya exsist through dis life. Us in other words. So stop bein so negative 'bout dis. _Joey tried to lighten his mood once more. This time it worked as Joey felt some worry lift from them. Joey felt better now that he finally got through to Seto.

Seto just rolled his eyes as he felt Joey's joy for getting him to understand. "Don't be so happy that you made me understand this. So just calm down." He whispered to Joey as Mokuba walked down the stairs to them. "Hey Mokie! You ready?"

Mokuba walked over to them and looked at Seto. He nodded not saying a word. Seto frowned at this and knelt next to Mokuba. "Seto wouldn't want you being upset because of him, would he?" He asked Mokuba with a warm smile.

Mokuba smiled back and shook his head. "No he wouldn't. Seto always wanted to see me happy. Even in death he'd want the best for me." Mokuba said making Seto's heart skip a beat. Seto knew this was true, he'd said it to him a few times actually.

_We only have each other and I would never want anything bad to happen to Mokuba. I hate anybody that even thinks about hurting him. _Seto thought about himself and they walked out of the house once Seto grabbed his keys. He was going to drive them to the graveyard. _What's wrong Wheeler? You're starting to freak out._

_Okay I'm really afraid of graves, zombies, tombs, anything close ta graveyards. They really freak me out. _He couldn't believe he was actually going to a graveyard willingly. What had crossed his mind at the time to convince him to do this. Oh yeah Seto did.

_Wheeler calm down! You're not making this easy for me either. You have to toughen up and remember we are doing this for Mokuba. _Joey was trying to calm his nerves as Seto looked at Mokuba. "How was your day though Mokuba?"

"It was good Joey. This girl said I was cute. She's kind of cute too." Mokuba said with a smile. Seto was happy to see his brother so happy.

Seto smiled at his brother. Young love, something he never got the chance to experience. He sighed as they pulled up to the graveyard. He could almost laugh at Joey's absentmindedness. Joey must have read to many comics and watched to many horror movies for him to act this way. He just shook his head as he got out of the car. _You're over reacting Wheeler. If anyone should be dreading this it's me._

Joey knew he was right, but he couldn't seem to let go off it though. If he was in control he would have looked nervous and jumped at every little sound. Yet Seto's unusual calmness seemed to help him stay calm. How odd things worked when you share a body with someone. _We both are out here for Mokuba. We gotta keep tellin ourselves dat. _

Mokuba noticed how unusually quiet he was being. "Joey is everything alright? You really didn't have to bring me here if you didn't want too." He sighed taking his brother's hand.

Seto looked down at Mokuba and smiled. "You know how graveyards make me. I'm just glad I'm not here alone." Seto played off Joey's feelings. That's when he noticed Mokuba had an umbrella with him. "Mokie what's with the umbrella?"

He smiled swinging it around. "It looked like it might rain. You should know it normally rains in a cemitary." Mokuba mused leading them to the right place.

They reached the plot where Seto's grave laid. Seto stared at it unable to think straight. _Well here I am standing over my own dead body._ He stuck his hands in his pockets as he stared at the Blue Eyes White Dragon that was etched into the stone.

_Kaiba stop thinking dat way. It's really creepy. Ya almost making me believe dat I'm hearin dead people._

The rain started to pour as Mokuba started to say a few words. Seto tuned it all out, even the rain that was pouring on his head. Mokuba tried to offer the umbrella, but Seto just shook his head and continued to stare. He felt unimaginably distant from everything as if he really was dead.

Joey tried to reach him, but he felt so far away suddely. He could hardly tell what was going through Seto's mind at that point. He probably didn't want to know either. Besides they were probably dreadful and depressing anyways. He couldn't help but keep trying at pulling Seto back to reality. _Kaiba dun do dis to yourself. We'll figure outta way ta fix dis. Ya shouldn't be beatin yourself up because they want ya ta think ya dead. _He knew his words were only being ignored though.

The rain glued his blonde hair to his head and the darkness hid his face. The rain continued to pour on top of them. Seto only thought about his life and everything he has done up to this point. Was it all worth it? He knew he had changed things in the world, but did any of it mean anything if he was gone? Questions about who he turned into, how he raised his brother, his life if he had never became a Kaiba. He really needed to get away from everything, disappear for a short while to gather himself.

Mokuba looked at Joey and swore that he saw Seto standing there insteand. He believe it was only wishful thinking and the fact that they were twins. He didn't even want to think about what he would do if Joey was gone too. He pushed those thoughts out of his head.

Joey believed Seto might lose his mind if this were to continue any longer. Joey didn't like being depressed and he didn't want the people around him depressed either. He always thought of himself as a somewhat optimistic person. He suddenly felt his heartache deeply. What was Seto doing to them. _Kaiba, cut dis out! Ya gonna kill us if ya keep thinkin like dis. _Joey thought as loud as he could. He wanted Seto to know that this was bad for someone's health. His heart only stinged with more pain.

Seto kept rereading what was written on the stone. He kept picturing their mother. She was such a happy and caring person. Seto saw a lot of her in Mokuba. Then he imagined what she would think of him now. He doubted she would have like who he had become. It brought tears to his eyes. He had failed his loving mother. He still stared at his grave questioning himself. Was it to late to change? Could he change after forcing himself to become this way? Would it even be worth it? Was this the reason he was here now?

Mokuba looked up at his brother again and diffently saw Seto this time. His posture, cold look on his face, everything Joey was doing right then reminded Mokuba of Seto. "Seto?" was all that would come from his mouth. When Seto looked at him he saw blue eyes shining with doubt and confusion. They were Seto's eyes not Joey's normal hazelnut that always held love and affection in them.

"Mokuba..." Seto had failed his brother too. His brother only made Seto hate his life more. He had failed so many people, hating and loathing many more. He kneeled down and ran his hand over the cold wet stone. "How many people must I disappoint before I realize I am a cold hearted jerk?" He said in a low whisper so Mokuba didn't hear him.

Joey couldn't take the pain he kept feeling in his heart. If Seto was going to keep being so negative, Joey had to be even more positive. He had to get Seto to feel happy even if he had to use his own good memories to do it. Joet began to think back to Duelist Kingdom, where he won his first real match, where he beat US champion Bandit Keith, and getting the money for Serenity's surgery. He thought about all the great times he had with his friends, all the great jokes he's heard, and all the delicious food he has eaten. He tried to remember every good thing that has happened to him and force it on Seto.

Seto could feel a slight ease at the back of his mind. When he thought on the odd feeling his mind was flooded with random happy memories, none which beling to him. That's when he remember Joey. These memories must have belonged to him. Was he trying to him something? Seto didn't want to ask, so Seto did the only thing he could think of. He pushed himself aside and allowed Joey to take over again. He really didn't want to be bothered right now.

Joey blinked a few times at the sudden chill and rain that was only numb a moment ago. He quickly looked at Mokuba and realized he was the controling mind. He sighed deeply as he stood. He could still feel Seto's deep depression in his mind. Yet Joey knew that Seto knew he was still here by the sudden change in postion. Joey placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Come on kiddo, let's go home."

* * *

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I think it was longer then the others. Well it kinda needed to be.Hate it, loved it, need to be fixed? Whatever, post it in your reviews. Until next time bye bye. 


End file.
